Bejeweled 2
Bejeweled 2 is the second game to be released in the ''Bejeweled'' series. It is a sequel to Bejeweled. Game modes There are nine game modes total and they are: Classic In this game, the player keeps on making matches to score points and to fill the bar at the bottom to complete the level. The game ends when no more moves can be made. Action In this game, it's like Classic, except the bar retracts when a move is not made. The player must make matches to increment the bar. The bar must be filled completely to complete a level. The game ends when the bar completely recedes. Puzzle The player is given 80 puzzles, divided into sixteen planets with five puzzles each. To solve a puzzle, all gems must be cleared. If no more moves can be made, the player is given the choice to reset the puzzle or to undo a move. Endless This game, as the name implies, never runs out of moves and the player may play as long as he/she wants. Like Classic, the player makes matches to fill a bar at the bottom. Completing levels increments the "necklace" that adorns the scoreboard and level counter. Unlockable game modes In some versions of Bejeweled 2, all of these modes are unlockable by doing certain requirements and most of them can be accessed by clicking the Mystery Button at the bottom of the Main Menu screen. They are: Twilight This mode is similar to Classic, however with some twists including every second move that makes gems go upwards and a slower game speed. It is unlocked when level 17 is completed in Classic mode. Hyper This mode is similar to Action, however with a faster game speed about four times the game speed in Action. It is unlocked when level 8 is completed in Action. Cognito This mode reprises the same 80 puzzles from Puzzle, but every move now scores points. No score is awarded for a puzzle is a Hint is used. If no more moves can be made, the player is given the option to either reset the puzzle, undo some moves, or click hint to go back to the last solvable state (points are still given after this action is made). It is unlocked when Puzzle mode is completed. Finity This mode is the same as Endless mode, but with rocks and bombs are incorporated into the game field. Level-up bar increases and points can only be received with Special Gem detonations. It is unlocked when level 280 is completed in Endless mode. Original This mode is similar to Classic mode except it applies the basic gameplay of Bejeweled, where special gems cannot be created. Unlike rest of the unlockable modes, it is not accessible with a menu button. In the Windows and Mac versions of this game, it is accessed by hovering the four game mode buttons clockwise eight times in the main menu. Special Gems Two new features were added to the game, which were Special Gems. They were: *'Power Gems' are created from a four-gem match. When it in turn is matched, it explodes in a 3x3 range. *'Hyper Cubes' are created in a five-gem match. When it is swapped with an adjacent gem, it destroys all gems of the same color on the board. Two gems were added in the Puzzle and Finity modes. They are: *'Rocks' are inert and can only be destroyed by Hypercubes or Power Gems. *'Bombs '''count down every move. When the counter reaches zero, it explodes like a Power Gem. Easter eggs Music This game was composed by Peter Hajba (known by his scene-name '''Skaven') and its game music exists under the filename BeyondNetwork.mo3. Programs like Open ModPlug Tracker (abbreviated as OpenMPT) can open and edit MO3 files, but cannot be saved as MO3 (since MO3 compressor is a standalone software and not included in OpenMPT). Track List (2) Bejeweled 2 Suite *Beyond the Network *The Journey Begins *Rain of Lights *LightStorm *Sea of Amorphity *Masked Intentions *Routinoid *Tunnel Society v2.0 *A New Beginning *Silent Conquest *Schein *Choose and Contemplate *Breathing Love *Jewels of Denial (3) Bejeweled 2 Theme This Track Works Only In Main Menu *(4) Intro *(5) Unknown *(6) Autonomus 2.0 This track is played on the loading screen and on the main menu screen after finishing Final Destination. *(7) Final Destination *(8) Unknown Trivia *This game has the most game modes in the Bejeweled series, with a total of nine. *Track (1) is very short (1.1 second) and it does not contain sound. *Tracks (4), (5), and (8) are not heard in the game. *The unknown tracks and Final Destination are not included in the Bejeweled 2 Suite (MP3) folder. *When the player starts a game of Action or Puzzle, the music starts from 'A New Beginning'. *Final Destination is only played when the player warps to El Sol in Puzzle mode. *If Hardware Acceleration is disabled; **The warp animation is of the screen stretching and ripping apart, rather than a wormhole. **Hypercubes move in circles, rather than in a square rotation morph. **Typing "network" in gameplay also disables the buttons and frames, similar to typing "noframe" during gameplay. If hardware acceleration is enabled, the frames and buttons are still there. **Typing network while warping in network mode will cause an effect like a star explosion. **While warping in "network" mode, the screen stretches even further before going to the next level. This is the same when warping during normal gameplay and typing "network" during the warp transition. **Typing "nausea" during gameplay makes everything move like waves, including buttons, frames and the background, except the gems. The movement is also choppy and slow. If Hardware Acceleration is enabled, the background only moves, and the movement is smoother. **The "GO", "EXCELLENT", "INCREDIBLE", "NO MOVES" and the other messages that appear during gameplay have an animation of joining together and zooming out, whereas if Hardware Acceleration is enabled, the animation is the same, but during the moment where it pauses for a few seconds, the text zooms in and out slightly, before zooming out completely. **When selecting a game mode, the background stays there as the ring transition goes. However, if Hardware Acceleration is enabled, the background goes along with the ring transition. *In the latest version of this game, opening the options window and dragging it to the upper-left corner of the screen reveals an unselectable option called Automatic Update. However, it is possible to access this (in any version) by going to the properties folder and to change the section of DontUpdate to False. *In the Macintosh port of Bejeweled 2, the "Level Up" sound from Bejeweled can be found in the "sounds" folder. *According to the evidence found in the backdrops folder, the backdrops can be changed. **The optimal resolution for the backdrop is 1024x768 pixels. * Both Mac and Windows versions can have custom text, in one of the folders. It is also possible to edit the credits and add/remove information. ** Early versions of Bejeweled have text in the default.xml file, (which contains all the text) that refers to Diamond Mine (the original name), right next to the text that refers to Bejeweled. Gallery Bejeweled2cover.jpg|Its cover Bejeweled 2 WiiWare Game Trailer|Trailer of the WiiWare version. Screen shot 2017-10-16 at 11.16.40 AM.png|The star explosion warp. Backgrounds Backdrop00.jpg|Centauri Prime Backdrop01.jpg|Tau Heximus Backdrop02.jpg|Ceti Alpha V Backdrop03.jpg|Seraph III Backdrop04.jpg|Vermithrax II Backdrop05.jpg|Maya III Backdrop06.jpg|Hegemon V Backdrop07.jpg|Toroid X Backdrop08.jpg|Channon Doa Backdrop09.jpg|Gamma Core Backdrop10.jpg|Viceroy VII Backdrop11.jpg|Sequentus Beta Backdrop12.jpg|Lexicon Delta Backdrop13.jpg|Gaean Reach Backdrop14.jpg|Virago Ceti Backdrop15.jpg|Dorsal Minor Backdrop16.jpg|''Unnamed Planet'' Category:Video games Category:Bejeweled 2 Category:Bejeweled (series) Category:Main title Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 2